When she smiles
by HappyEmoPuppy9034
Summary: This is the story of a girl. Who cried a river and drowed the whole world...I wrote this for Lexipop! hope you like it! !happyemopuppiesrule!


_**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles.**_

One day, Sasuke was walking down the streets of sound, when he bumped into a girl.

This girl was unique. Dark blue hair, light lavender eyes, and no pupils. She looked sad as she got up and stuttered "O-oh, I-I'm s-s-sorry…" and continued to walk down the street like nothing happened. Sasuke usually dosen't get THAT reaction. Usually girls glomp him like there's no tommarrow! He stopped her and found that she was crying…_****_

How many days in a year  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears?  
I can be so insincere  
Making the promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the souls of her shoes  
How many days disappear?  
You look in the mirror so how do you choose?  


He also found that she looked like she was traveling for weeks, bearly eating, and sad. Something was realy different about this girl. Being a normal 17 year old teenager with hormones, he asked her to come with him, first she asked why, but with enough persuasion, you could get anyone to do anything. They ended up in Orochimaru's tower. Luckily, nobody was around.

_**  
And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say.  
**_

He found out her name. Hinata Hyuuga. "Hinata-chan, this dress would look good on you…"

And he was sounding like a teenage girl going on a shopping spree with her best friend.

"…especially if you're going to the spring festival with me. In Konoha of course."

Hinata was stunned. She just broke up with her boyfriend, the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. How could she face him?! Especially with his former rival/best friend? This was going to be a problem.

_**  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles.  
**_

For the first time in a while, she smiled and said "o-okay, but h-how are you going to g-get in?"

That was the easy part, just use a genjutsu. Simple, right? Well if he was going to trick all of the powerful ninja in hidden leaf village, it would have to be at least level 8, but that means he would be limited to a couple hours at the festival with his, yes HIS, Hina-chan. What would he do if he was found out?

What if she still loved Naruto?

_**  
How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this shit day after day  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes on the souls of our shoes  
How do we get there today?   
When we're walking too far for the price of her shoes.  
**_

Sasuke found out that Hinata loved these kind of things. Well, he found out a lot of things about her that he wanted to find out. She liked savory things, not sweet. She also had a lot of the same interest he had, minus the shopping part. She liked to shop at weird stores. Spencers, Hot Topic, ect…

And she always wore that baggy jacket to 'hide herself from men' when her breast were still visible. Through the jacket. And sasuke endured every minuet of torture that she put him through while she was around.

Always moving ,and jumping, and skipping and…

It was pure torture for our gullible hero._**  
And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say.  
**_

Sure, she did stutter a lot, but always hsd something worth saying. Sasuke ignored it most of the time. He got used to it I guess.

_**  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles.  
**_

She always seemed to smile while he was around. Everything was so natural with each other that soon, is was just like the Naruto crush when she was a kid.

Except she knew that he felt the same way.

_**  
And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say.  
**_

Lets just say that sound didn't sleep that well the night after the festival, but neither did Sasuke or Hinata. _**  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her.**__**   
**_

Three years later, they made sure that they were together forever. June 18th was the day that they stood at the alter and said the magic words that would bind them together forever.

"I Do"

_**  
**__**This is the story of a girl  
Her pretty face she hid from the world   
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her.  
**_

All of Hinata's family arrived and, surprisingly, all , and I mean ALL, of Sasuke's fangirls arrived, crying at the loss of their "Sasuke-kun". Even through that, the Wedding was beautiful, but not white. They chose dark blue and light lavender for the wedding theam colors. Meaning peace forever._**  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
When she smiles**_

After that, Hinata never frowned again. Up until the day she died, she loved Sasuke with all her heart.

That left a jealous Naruto, and even MORE jealous Orochimaru, Sakura, Ino, and all the other members of "We Love Sasuke" club.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Don't own naruto

Don't own 'story of a girl' by three doors down

I felt happy, and thought that since my sister was writing a fic for me, I should at least write a fic about her favorite (or second favorite) pairing, which was SasuHina!

If you review, I'll give you each a personalized prize! Take it away weird announcer guy (read my other fic , compleate randomness in order to the old joke)

Nearly three feet away, in a dog suit, near a petting zoo

"That's right Bob!! Each lucky reviewer gets a free, yes free, prize. Personalized by that old monkey that is sitting in the corner that is flinging his poop at me"

Camera rotates to a monkey that looks diseased and is flinging his poop and the weirdo-announcer guy

"Back to you Bob! I need to go shower!!"

Back at my oh-so-lavender room with pimped out computer

"NIKKI'S NAME ISN'T BOB, SHE IS A GIRL, AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?"

Sees the monkey flinging poop at the weird announcer guy.

"HAHAHAH!! YOU DISERVE IT YOU DUMB BASTARD!! Anyway, If you don't review, you shall suffer a miserable and humiliating demise!!

(oneshot)


End file.
